


6. City

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [6]
Category: Yandere high school
Genre: F/M, Grian throws down with a pufferfish, Patty and Pepe are wholesome, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Pufferfish Pete wants to talk with his daughter about her life choices, too bad Grian won't let him
Relationships: Pepe Frogman & Grian, Pufferfish Patty & Grian, Pufferfish Patty/Pepe Frogman
Series: YHStober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	6. City

Pufferfish Patty and Pepe Frogman were on a date, engaged for 2 years and married for 1 and they’re still going strong despite her father’s views. Patty couldn’t be happier, with her husband and an adopted kid along the way, she wished this would never end.

Of course, there were a couple of things she wished she could have, her father’s approval of Pepe, was one of them, but of course, frogs and Pete don’t get along, and it was more than likely that her father would beat Pepe to death if he ever came across him again.

Patty sighed and cuddled up to Pepe even more, they were watching a movie in the house that they shared with the others, nobody wants to move out after the trauma they experienced in high school, half of Pepe’s classmates were dead, and a few of them went missing.

At least that’s what the city thinks, the people in the household knew the truth, their classmates were murdered by a pink-haired little girl, who went after an asshole who broke her heart. The people who went missing left the world, to watch and beckon and help, guided by omnipotent beings known as the Watchers.

Dominick Dorito Rao

Taurtis Oguni

Grian Xelqua

All missing from a world that doesn’t care about them, Patty’s glad that they escaped Sam and hoped that wherever the boy was he was suffering, and she knew that Pepe doesn’t condone this type of thinking, but Patty knew he’s just playing it safe.

They visit sometimes, she knew, and Grian’s seeing them right now, sleeping in the guest bedroom just in front of the door.

Now in the quiet city, with a box of half-eaten pizza and the two of them cuddled on the couch watching a romantic comedy, Patty felt content.

A knock on the door startled them, and the distant thunder rattled their bones. “Who’s that?” Pepe whispered and got up to check the door. He peaked at the peephole and sighed.

“Honey? Who is it?” Patty got up and walked over to the love of her life, she looked through the peephole and groaned. “My dad” Patty growled.

Every time her father comes to this door like a sad, pathetic puppy, they usually ignore him, but the last time they did that he threw a brick through their window and hit Ellen’s witchy workshop. It didn’t end well for anybody involved, and Ellen still wants to throttle him.

“We could get Grian to deal with him?” Pepe whispered, “I don’t want to deal with him tonight, everything was so perfect.”

“I don’t know, Gri’s really tired, and he saw a packet of chips just a few hours ago” Pepe hummed and flinched when Pete pounded on the door.

They could hear him yelling and pounding at the door, Pepe whimpered, and the entrance to the guest bedroom opened. Grian rubbed his now heterochromatic eyes. “What’s going on? Who’s at the door?”

“My dad, he won’t leave us alone” Patty sighed and rolled her eyes at the banging door.

“He scares me.”

Grian hummed and guided them to the couch “Yeah, I’ll deal with him, you two continue your date.”

“Grian it’s the middle of the night” Patty whispered.

“Bah it’s fine, you guys are worth it” Grian grinned at them as they sat down on the couch and returned to their cuddling position.

They could hear Grian open the door, and Pete instantly demanded to see his daughter. The door closed, and their voices became muffled.

The couple looked at each other and scrambled to the window to watch the fight. Patty doesn’t know who to root for, and she didn’t want either of them to get hurt. But if push comes to shove then she’d help Grian, her father had stood in the way of her happiness for long enough.

Minutes passed, and the voices only grew louder and louder, and Grian’s yelling back at him, pushing him down the steps and into the sidewalk. Patty could see Pete get angry and he threw a punch, it landed, and she could see blood dripping from her friend’s nose.

She let out a cry as Grian hit back, he was shorter than Pete and skinnier, but she knew he’s fast and tough.

She watched as he ducked and weaved away from Pete’s blows, using the lamp posts to pivot and gain momentum before kicking the hybrid in the face, Pete staggered and wiped his face clean before rushing at Grian.

Grian grabbed his outstretched hand and used his speed to pull him over his shoulder and throw him to the ground, Grian panted as he checked if the store owner was unconscious, he wasn’t. Grian had to dive away from a bullet, and onto the streets, as Pete had pulled a gun from his coat, Patty doesn’t want to think what he planned on using it on as she gripped Pepe’s forearm.

A horn honked, and Grian had to jump away from an oncoming car. He ended up at the other side of the street, and he watched as Pete made his way to the front door.

Patty and Pepe worked together to barricade it, pressing their bodies against the door as Pete banged on it and jiggled the door handle. “PATTY OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR” He screamed, he let out a strangled noise as Grian warped his arms around his neck and pulled him to the sidewalk again.

Grian bit, clawed, punched, and kicked at Pufferfish Pete, uncaring that he could get poisoned by his spikes. He ended up getting thrown off, and Grian paused when Pete aimed the gun to his head. 

Patty and Pepe held their breaths as they saw the weapon drawn to their friend’s head, they couldn’t call the cops since it was the commissioner that pulled the gun.

Grian caught his breath before seeing Patty and Pepe’s silhouette in the window, the street lights of Akademi City shone on Grian, temporarily blinding him. Still, he moved just before a gunshot rang out ricochets off the street lights and onto the empty streets.

He runs at the corrupt hybrid and grapples with him, Pete grips his wrist while Grian has his hands on his shoulder and pushes the gun away from his face and into the sky, Grian dislodges his hand by bringing it down and chopping Pete’s armed hand.

Pete drops the gun in pain, as Grian hears a bone break, he kicks his feet out and trips the pufferfish, pressing his foot on the base of his spine, he pulls at his arm, effectively dislocating it.

He drops it and kicks the commissioner’s head, making him go limp and unconscious. He sighed and bathed in the moonlit city before he pulled the man’s beaten and broken body into an alleyway, and propped him up on a wall and left him there.

He walked back to the house and into the kitchen for ice. “Are you okay, Gri?” Pepe asked to which Grian nodded and reset his nose with a crack. Pepe grabbed ointment from the drawers and began applying it to his bruises.

“Just a couple of bruises.”

“I’m so sorry, Grian” Patty sniffed. “We were about to write a restraining order against him but-” she trailed off.

“Hey, you weren’t the one that beat me up, besides nothing he ever did is your fault okay.”

Patty wanted to believe him, but the thought of her brothers and sisters dying from neglect or being outright killed stopped her, she should’ve done something more, saved more of them, fed more of them.

She sat on the counter and watched her fiance take care of their friend. She sighed and watched the city lights from the window, as guilt coarse through her veins.

THE END


End file.
